A miners tale
by SwordSlayerOmega
Summary: When a Group of children suddenly wake up on a distant island, assumingly a lifetime away from home, What will they do? Find out by reading this book.
1. Chapter 1

"Im afraid i will have to fail you." "WHAT?" " Well.. i guess i could pass you IF you take care of my prized plant over the summer." "ANYTHING!" "Good. This is My sunflower. She will be very easy to take care of. You will have a KILLER time."

Plants Vs Zombies

Hi, My names jake. I am usually a bad schooler. I have been told to watch this dumb plant over the summer. I have to water it EVERY day. Ugh! "Whatever. Dad!" "Yes son?" Said my dad. "Wheres that miracle grow?" "In the shed!" "Thanks dad!" I walked over to the shed and grabbed the wrong bottle!


	2. Chapter 2

When I looked the label of the can it said, "Plantation Initiation" "What an odd name" Said Jake. "Well, Whatever." So he shook the "Plantation Initiation" into the plant, It grew feet by feet! "Whoa" Said Jake. "What is this, Plant Steroids?" When his father heard that he rushed out and said "You didnt use that experimental Plantation Drug Did You?" "Maybe" Jake said. "What was it called?" Plantation Initiation! "Oh Crap!" he said. All of a sudden, The plant burst out a portal, When Jakes friends saw it, They threw a brick over his fence and into the portal. The portal closed and he called his friends into his treehouse. _

This is Ali, She is the brains. John is the Brawn. Me and Kumi are explorers. I told them about what happened. " And then it went SPLOOOSH!" I said. So Ali Rushed out and shook some more Of the Plant Drug into it and the portal sucked us all in! _  
When i woke up, I saw John,Kumi,and Jake Getting brushed by the tides. I adjusted my glasses and, Since i was angry about the portal, i punched the nearest tree i could find. To my suprise a log fell into my hands! it was small. Since i was amazed, I jumped on the log, and sure enough, It became planks! Because I played minecraft with John,Kumi, And Jake, i morphed the 4 planks into a crafting bench! I woke the others up and i told them where we were.

When Ali Woke me up she told me that I was in minecraft. So i shook her and dragged her to the tree and made a pickaxe.I soon made a Large dent in a mountain. We stayed there for the night. I threw my pickaxe at a skeleton and got its bones. The next Morning it was Raining. I told John to make a mine for us, Ali To make household items, Kumi to explore the island, And i made some picks and axes. i threw the picks to John and the axes to Kumi, Ali, and I. Once we met back up there was a small oasis of freshwater from the rain. We got Buckets of Water from the Iron John Got. From a job well done, We Rested for the next Day. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning when the others were asleep, I went exploring, it was still pretty dark, So i was careful. I drew a crow in the dirt, Before i was attacked by a skeleton. I bleeded into my drawing and ran. The crow came out of the drawing and perched on my shoulder when i was running. As i ran my clothes changed. my tattered shirt changed to a Black tux without a tie, and my red jeans changes to dapper Suit Pants. When i got back, my friends all said, "Where did you get the shirt and pants?" "I dont know what your ta-WHOA!" I said. When i said that i saw a black shadow casting a red light. I looked back and it was a red spider! I threw my axe at the spider and it let out a large "SCREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" and several different colored spiders came. They all climbed on top of eachother and bashed our house. We got out and chased the spiders and they led us to a cave. I jumped in and the others followed. We reached them, But when we went to attack, A torch appeared and a man dressed in spider's Clothing walked up to me. He grabbed my top hat and threw it to the spiders. One white spider ate it and became as black as night. "Camo Spiders?" I asked. "Yes. These spiders never ate anything that wasnt black before they realized their power. I handed each one a piece of a type of clothing to them." While he was talking, I saw a wierd gem. I ran to the gem and snatched it. I handed a piece of it to the spider and he burst into flames and spread the fire. I ran out and got my gold sword and stabbed the man in the chest. He fell on the floor and unleashed a portal. We jumped in and woke up in a hospital room. "Whats this room" I pondered. " 886." I looked at the clipboard on the wall. "886 887 887 889.." I went to all the rooms and sure enough, they were awake. 


End file.
